


半生长

by cosmos777star



Category: Real Person Fiction, 忽而今夏 | Suddenly This Summer (2018), 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 美人为馅 | Memory Lost (TV), 蓬莱间 | Fairyland Lovers (TV), 许你浮生若梦 | Xǔ Nǐ Fú Shēng Ruò Mèng | Granting You a Dreamlike Life (TV), 长大 | Grow Up (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmos777star/pseuds/cosmos777star
Relationships: 巍澜衍生, 朱白 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	半生长

韩沉的声音低沉沉地在小屋里荡，罗浮生俯下身，把身下人汗湿的头发弄到一边，坏心眼地笑：“小声点儿，回头再有蹲墙脚的听见。”说着，下身力气丝毫没减，把韩沉顶得撞到床头，韩沉边喘边磨牙，一口咬到了罗浮生胳膊上，呜呜咽咽不停。

小屋里只有他们俩，不朝阳，就显得阴沉。屋外阳光明媚，积雪未消，与他们一般大的少男少女们正被奇怪的红色荷尔蒙控制，义愤激昂地喊着口号，天真又邪恶地用暴力因子试图摧毁一切。

罗浮生掐紧了韩沉的细腰，使劲把性器往那个温暖狭窄的小穴里面挤，用力之猛之狠，似乎要把韩沉捅个对穿才甘心。韩沉扭动着腰肢，嘴里断断续续地喊，一会儿让快点，一会儿又让放缓，罗浮生猛地一挺，精液一股股地射进去，随后叼住他柔软丰厚的嘴唇，舌头蹿进去，扫他的上颚，把韩沉憋得满脸通红才松开：“你丫事儿真多。”

韩沉痉挛着，还有力气一脚踹上罗浮生的肩头，骂骂咧咧道：“爱干不干，滚蛋。”

罗浮生跪坐在床上，居高临下地看韩沉赤裸着身体躺在自己床上，伸手拍了拍韩沉挺翘的屁股：“不爱干早把你扔出去了。”

他们在罗浮生屋子里解决完下半身的事，不慌不忙地穿好衣服，也不处理，双双就出了门。

章远坐在罗浮生家客厅的沙发上看书，他是少有的在这时候还能看得下课本的人才。听到罗浮生和韩沉开门的声音，章远抬起头，冲着韩沉问了句好，罗浮生不怀好意地冲韩沉笑：“瞧瞧，真有听墙脚的。”

又转头向章远：“什么时候来的啊？”

章远低下头，纤细的手指翻了页书：“刚来。”

韩沉朝罗浮生翻了个白眼，伸手从衣架上取了围巾和军帽，挥手跟章远告了别，头也不回地推开门：“走了啊。”

罗浮生上半身撑在椅背上，坐没坐相地朝他喊：“晚上在天桥剧院门口啊，看红色娘子军！”

韩沉没回应，罗浮生也不在意，无所事事地抠起了指甲，嘴里也闲闲地问：“你表舅呢？”

章远头也不抬：“跟朱一龙去冰场了。”

罗浮生故作深沉地摸了摸下巴：“你说，我这喜欢男人是我爸遗传的，你们一家根正苗红的好同志，怎么也生出来白宇这么个误入歧途的呢？”

章远合上书，直接朝他脑门扔过去：“你丫嘴里不能积点儿德吗？”

罗浮生灵活地一躲，接着调侃道：“哎哟，章远同志，你天天跟我这个嘴里没德的还有你表舅那个不知悔改的混一起，那话怎么说的？物以类聚，人以什么分？”

章远哼笑一声：“你就把我表舅带坏的主犯，回头我就把你举报咯，让你挂着牌子上街游行去。”

罗浮生摆摆手：“好啦，不跟这儿贫了，说来说去怪没意思的。”

章远也十分赞同他，于是偃旗息鼓，起身去罗浮生身边拣那本扔出去的书。他蹲在罗浮生身边，微微侧过头就能看到罗浮生那张英俊非常，又写着蛮横青春的脸，良久，才开口：“浮生，你要去当兵吗？”

罗浮生嗤笑一声：“谁？我？当兵？”

章远点点头，把书拿回手里，站起身。他从小有轻微的贫血，这时候眼前一黑，晃晃悠悠地想往地上栽时，被罗浮生一手扶住。罗浮生扶着他走到沙发旁，自己也一屁股坐到章远旁边，随手开了唱机，跟着音乐摇头晃脑：“得了吧，就我爸这情况。”

罗浮生、章远和白宇自小就是他们大院里的三剑客，因为家庭背景相似，大人们关系也处的不错。等到文化大革命开始，三人父亲也都被隔离审查，于是愈发连体婴一样混在一起。

章远重新翻开书，不自觉带了点笑：“也是。我和我表舅估计也得下乡去。”

罗浮生嘟囔着：“那是，咱仨要不在一块儿，那可真不对劲了。”

晚上在天桥公演的红色娘子军是罗浮生大半夜排队排来的票，他长得好，性格也不差，尤其打架狠厉凶猛，在大院子弟里算是个有头有脸的人物，当晚排在队伍前面，两手空空去，也不担心有人打他主意，插队抢票。

黄昏前天色忽然变阴，没多会儿就飘起了雪花，雪粒子伴着西北风，飕飕地往脸上刮，把等在天桥剧院外的罗浮生冻得瑟瑟发抖。快开场时，韩沉才姗姗来迟，气得罗浮生恨不得在他脸上咬下块肉来。韩沉没事儿人一样逗罗浮生：“今儿晚上出门没吃狗食啊，饿狼似的。”

罗浮生拉下脸来：“你跟这儿等半小时试试？”

韩沉推了他一把，安慰道：“行了，我这不是，收拾收拾吗？”

罗浮生上下打量了一下：“收拾的哪儿啊？要是在屁股上涂脂抹粉，我可瞧不见。”

韩沉笑骂道：“你大爷的。”

这几年几部电影翻来覆去地看，好不容易来了一部芭蕾舞剧，罗浮生瞪着眼睛如饥似渴地不敢眨眼。韩沉坐在他旁边，撑着下巴看罗浮生这张脸，越看越觉得心神荡漾，纳闷自己以前虽说对拍婆子没什么兴趣，也不可能被个男人搞得五迷三道的，罗浮生这混蛋，真让自己鬼迷心窍了。

他们第一次见面多亏了白宇。当时白宇父亲被带走隔离审查时，白宇还在舞台上汇报表演“我是一个黑孩子，我的祖国在黑非洲”，一下台，满脸涂得黑糊糊来不及卸，撒丫子就往自己家跑，接下来就是爬房顶，嗷呜嗷呜地哭，拿自己的命威胁革委会主任，最后脚下一个不稳摔出了他们大院，狠狠地砸在了朱一龙身上，好在房子不高，两个人都只是轻伤，在医院休息段时间就好。听说朱一龙进了医院，韩沉还以为是有人暗算他发小，叫上他们大院的一群顽主就把白宇病房给堵了，罗浮生也不甘示弱，同样喊了人在医院跟韩沉一伙对峙，最后还是朱一龙一瘸一拐地过来拉架，才避免了一场血光之灾。

不打不相识，从此罗浮生就狗皮膏药一样黏上了韩沉，见天的在韩沉眼前晃悠。

在一起还是因为潭柘寺。运动开始后，潭柘寺就闭了寺，不再对外开放。罗浮生夸下海口，要带他们一行去潭柘寺骂佛，章远眼皮都不抬没搭理人，朱一龙和白宇伤好没好全，最后就只有罗浮生和韩沉踩着自行车去。

正赶上一场大雨，将他们浑身浇得淋漓。韩沉没精打采，却看见罗浮生像是打了鸡血，撒开把，在泥泞的路上拥抱一场酣畅的雨。他停下来等韩沉，一脚蹬着脚蹬，一脚撑着地，扭过头，用晶晶亮的双眼看韩沉，他说他爱自由。

心动来得一向令人手足无措。韩沉一直说不上来罗浮生哪个点真正拨动了他的心弦，如同古往今来无数作家所写，爱情是稀里糊涂的。

韩沉在黑暗之中悄悄握住了罗浮生的手，他知道这段爱情来得多么不合时宜，在四处红色的年代，他甚至不能在灯光下亲吻他的心上人。罗浮生扭过头，悄声问他：“怎么了？”

韩沉的话幼稚天真：“罗浮生，咱们别分开，成吗？”

罗浮生眼睛又落回台上，轻描淡写地说：“我不就在这儿吗？”

剧终人散，罗浮生和韩沉走在回家的小道上，罗浮生回想刚才芭蕾舞剧的情节，“洪常青该和吴清华谈恋爱。”

韩沉却没在听，他问：“罗浮生，你想当兵吗？”

罗浮生接着自顾自说道：“他妈的，我说怎么不对劲，就是因为没谈恋爱。可惜洪常青同志思想觉悟太高了，我可是自愧不如，要是我，我可早就——”

韩沉停下脚步，身子正好驻在路灯下，他又耐心地问了一遍：“罗浮生，你想当兵吗？”

罗浮生总算不说话了，他转过身看韩沉，“问这干什么？”

韩沉咬了咬下唇，郑重其事地说：“如果你想，我可以跟我爸说，要一个兵对他来说不是难事。”

罗浮生依旧一副吊儿郎当的模样，他走过去，倚在电线杆上，拉了长调：“哦，我都忘了，你爸是军区副司令。所以你想让我走后门儿？”

韩沉依旧一脸正色。

罗浮生往四周瞧了瞧，神秘兮兮地凑到韩沉耳朵边：“韩沉你牛逼啊，亏你还是干部子女呢。虽说不是光天化日朗朗乾坤吧，大街上就勾引我走你后门？现在这满大街红旗飘飘的，回头再瞅见毛主席他老人家画像盯着咱俩看，我可干不出这事。”

韩沉被他一番话气得怒目圆睁，指着罗浮生就想开口骂。罗浮生一脸无辜，笑意盈盈地按下他的手指，语气温柔和缓，长睫随着微笑的动作微微翘起：“回家吧韩沉。也不早了。”

韩沉顺势拽住了罗浮生的胳膊：“你别在这儿跟我打诨！”

罗浮生可怜巴巴地眨眼睛：“我哪儿敢啊，你家大业大，财大气粗，父母双全，人见人爱的……”

韩沉无奈，撒开罗浮生的手：“你知道如果你下乡会去哪儿吗？我听他们说了，你们学校都到了陕北，罗浮生，那种地方连吃饭都吃不饱，现在这情况谁都不知道要持续多久，你就准备把你的日子全都过在那种地方？”

罗浮生装模作样地摸着自己的手腕，耷拉着眉毛哎哟哎哟地叫，边叫还边说：“哎哟，你手劲儿不小啊……不是你可说明白了，什么地方啊？陕北，光荣的革命根据地，韩沉你这话说得可真反革命。再说了我现在一个月才15块钱，也吃不饱啊。”

“你能不能正经点儿？”韩沉瞪着他。

罗浮生叹了口气：“正经点儿就是我不想当兵。”

韩沉冷笑一声：“不想当兵还是不想走我爸的关系当兵。”

罗浮生冲他一咧嘴：“真聪明。”

韩沉气不打一处来，在原地转了几个来回，觉得血直往脑门冒：“罗浮生，你怎么这么不识好歹呢？”

罗浮生皱着眉：“这你不早知道了吗？前儿在我家还喊呢，嗯，啊，罗浮生，你就一喂不熟的白眼狼。”说完，他坏笑着盯着韩沉看，把前天韩沉的叫喊学得惟妙惟肖。

韩沉对他不要脸的程度瞠目结舌，半晌没酝酿出个字，抬脚朝着罗浮生膝盖狠狠跺了一脚，头也不回地走了，罗浮生在路灯下看韩沉渐行渐远，抱着膝盖坐在地上，嘴里还不依不饶：“就这么走啦？不让我走后门啦？”

偶尔有人从这条路过，瞅见罗浮生坐在地上，好奇地瞥两眼，罗浮生痛得整张脸五官都变了形，嘴里还嚣张：“看什么看啊，眼珠子没给你盯出来啊？”

韩沉这一脚稳准狠，罗浮生边摸腿边骂，手撑在地上都起不了身，只好倚着电线杆开始唱歌，他唱国际歌，唱山楂树，直到一个影子笼罩在他头顶，他才住了嘴，抬起头，看到了顶着两坨红脸蛋的章远，后面还跟着两位骑着自行车的警察叔叔。

其中一个警察叔叔说：“同学，是这个人吗？”

章远深深地吐了一口气，转过身对着两位警察殷勤道：“太感谢警察叔叔们了，我哥脑子不好使，多亏您几位帮我！”

罗浮生在他背后偷笑，看着章远拍着马屁送走了俩警察，章远转身过来，看他还在笑，轻轻提了一脚他腰侧：“还笑，真傻了啊？”

罗浮生朝他伸出手：“快快，拉哥哥一把，韩沉这臭不要脸的……”

章远搀着他一条胳膊，让他起了身：“肯定你又说什么混蛋话把人家惹生气了。”

罗浮生不满道：“章远，你我发小还是韩沉发小啊？哪边儿的啊？”

章远弯腰锤了一下他受伤的膝盖，引得罗浮生又是一阵嚎叫：“干嘛啊章远！”

章远一撇嘴：“你丫快闭上嘴吧，不想听你说话。”

这天晚上回去，罗浮生躺在床上翻来覆去地想，罗勤耕三十年代末就跟着共产党一起打鬼子，后来又参加解放战争，建国之后，还参加了抗美援朝，回来又为了国家和老婆孩子两地分居，连自己老婆出殡都没抽出时间看一眼，怎么就成反革命了呢？他坐起身，血里那股子干部子女的骄横气不合时宜地扩散开了，怎么也想不明白，他爸好歹也是个大校师长，凭什么他就得受这歧视不能当兵？凭什么还得韩沉来给他一条路来走？

第二天一早，罗浮生洗了脸，刷了牙，早饭都没吃，直奔革委会主任办公室去了。

这位曾主任，是顶看不上罗浮生的。究其原因，是因为他之前拍过罗勤耕马屁，罗勤耕又和其他兵油子不同，正经念过书，没事还爱干个吟诵风月的事，对马屁一类，着实不屑，于是这位曾主任热脸贴了冷屁股，积怨在心。

等到罗勤耕被隔离，他先来为难了罗浮生一番，非说罗浮生的名字不好，简直就是黑九类，得改。罗浮生一听要改他名字，且大可能改成红兵、建军、强军之类，想了个奸计，偷偷溜进章远被封的家，抽了一本书，在曾主任家那颗独苗不知不觉中，塞进了独苗的书包。

那是本什么书，罗浮生也不清楚，他只知道章远一家子知识分子，他家的书谁都避之不及。纠结上一帮学生，晚饭时就闯了曾主任的家，吓得曾主任再不敢打他名字的主意。

探视隔离审查人员，是一定要接受革委会主任一顿唠叨的，但经历之前一场战役，曾主任深刻意识到罗浮生不是块好啃的骨头，把这块骨头惹急了，还要砸到自己脑袋，于是他也就轻描淡写地说了两句，就放罗浮生去探望罗勤耕了。

罗勤耕大清早还在睡觉，就被人捞起来，说探视时间到了。他昨晚写交代材料写到半夜，慢腾腾地起了身，就看到自己儿子推开门走了进来，不禁有些头痛。

罗勤耕指了指床边的椅子，罗浮生快步走过来，坐在上面，半天也不说一句话。罗勤耕不理会他，自己把被子叠好，又刷了牙，洗好脸，剃干净了胡子，这才坐回床边，问道：“来这么早，有事？”

罗浮生若有所思地看着他：“爸，你能出去了吗？”

罗勤耕一愣，想了片刻，皱起眉：“怎么了，是你在外头受人欺负了？”

罗浮生笑了：“哪儿能啊，您儿子您还不清楚？我在上海的时候就是一霸，在北京总不可能变成一妈。谁敢欺负我啊……”

罗勤耕无奈一笑，伸手摸了一把儿子蓬松杂乱的头发：“也不知道你像谁。”

罗浮生想了想，又说：“爸，跟您直说吧，这不是老三届都要毕业了吗？我是想去当兵的。”

罗勤耕听他这么一说，这才明白过来，满怀歉意地说：“……是我拖累你了。”

罗浮生连忙摆手：“您可别这么说！要不是您有出息，我连个干部子女都不是。我也就这么一问……”

罗勤耕说：“我也不知道还需要交代多久，还需要我交代什么。这种事我以前不是没见过，具体时间长短，还得看党和人民什么时候才能认定我的忠心……浮生，我这儿还有六块钱，你拿出去用吧。”

罗浮生瞪大了眼：“您一个月比我的钱还少呢，还给我什么钱？行了爸，下乡我也认了！您好好保重身体，我要是真下乡了，不知道什么时候才能回来一趟……”

这趟探望之行让罗浮生很不舒服，他回了家，锁上门，没天没地地哭了一场，最后也把事情想明白了，人嘛，在哪儿不是活？再说了，像军队那种到处都是条条框框的地方，他去了也待不了多久。要是回头真年轻气盛闯了大祸，那可不是现在找几个人打一架就能解决的了。

他昨晚也不知抽到了哪根筋，现在想明白了，就是浑身通畅。他罗浮生，天为盖，地为床，别说是把他下放到陕北，就是扔到天涯海角，他都有自信活得比别人自在。这么一想，他也就不再纠结了，和章远、白宇一起在学校报了插队的名，每天依旧过着无所事事但快乐的日子。

韩沉和朱一龙已经被批准入伍，朱一龙那天跟着白宇来了罗浮生家，说要请他们去老莫吃顿饭，当当是饯别礼。罗浮生因为上次和韩沉闹了个不欢而散，许久没和韩沉联系，说不想也是瞎话，就问：“韩沉去吗？”

朱一龙理所当然道：“当然去。”

罗浮生点点头：“行呗，不去白不去。”

践行宴当晚，韩沉和罗浮生面对面坐着。罗浮生见韩沉没服软的样子，也没心情去给人台阶下，只自己吃自己的，和章远白宇侃天侃地，又和朱一龙聊了聊自己对于陕北的遐想。

罗浮生专门压低了嗓门说：“都说绥德汉子好，龙哥你可看好白宇咯。他从小都是个见脸眼开的，看到漂亮婆娘就走不动道……”

朱一龙知道他德行，只低头笑了笑，全没当真。

白宇怒冲冲地瞪他：“罗浮生你丫嘴是狗嘴吗？怎么一开口就是茅坑味！”

说着又转向韩沉：“沉哥，你咋不管管罗浮生？”

韩沉扫了一眼似笑非笑的罗浮生：“我管了，白宇你领情吗？”

白宇没听明白，稀里糊涂地说：“肯定领情啊？”

韩沉笑了笑：“但有人就不领情，我又不是吃饱了撑的。”

罗浮生不理会他的阴阳怪气，一把揽过章远的肩，笑嘻嘻地举起酒杯：“祝我们都有远大前程！”说着，将杯中的红酒一饮而尽。

韩沉面无表情地看着他，罗浮生也回望韩沉。

他说：“韩沉，会唱小路吗？今天正好也应景，咱们一起唱吧。”

罗浮生又倒了一杯酒，一仰脖，全灌了进去。他显然是有些醉了，口齿不清，嗓门也大。不过这时候，老莫这里许多人都是来吃这顿践行餐的，他们中有父母子女，有兄弟姐妹，也有像他们一样的朋友爱人，听到罗浮生缓缓地唱起来，于是他们也伴着哼唱：

“一条小路曲曲弯弯细又长，  
一直通向迷雾的远方，  
我要沿着这条细长的小路，  
跟着我的爱人上战场  
……  
……  
请你带领我吧我的小路  
跟着爱人到遥远的边疆  
……  
……”

送韩沉和朱一龙走那天，罗浮生、白宇和章远都到了火车站，看韩沉还有朱一龙分别和各自的父母告了别，无言地将他们两人送到了火车站台。朱一龙把白宇拉过去说悄悄话，章远也不知独自躲到了什么地方，熙攘人群之中，罗浮生望着眼前的韩沉，缓缓地开口：“车快开了，你该上车了。”

韩沉急忙说：“我打听了你们插队的地址，我会给你写信的。”

罗浮生做了个深呼吸：“不用给我写信。”

韩沉一皱眉，依旧固执地说：“我要给你写信。”

罗浮生柔和地说：“韩沉，那我把话说清楚点儿。我们别在一起了。”

韩沉沉默着，良久，他又开口，嗓音有些嘶哑：“……你不准忘了我。罗浮生，你他妈的要是敢把老子忘了……”

火车马上就要开了，朱一龙和白宇依依不舍地告了别，大喊了一声：“韩沉！”

罗浮生一咧嘴：“快上车吧。”

韩沉点点头，扭头走了两步，又扭头走了回来，恶狠狠地拽住了罗浮生的衣领：“你不准忘了我！”

接着，语气又很快地柔和起来：“给我回信。罗浮生，我等着你的回信。”

他只是无言地、温柔地望着韩沉，不给回应，也不给承诺，目送着韩沉上了车，打开车窗，和朱一龙一起探出身子冲他和白宇挥手。白宇很激动地摇晃着双臂，罗浮生正好能看到白宇的背影，他想这小子肯定哭了，表面上大大咧咧，心思比谁都细。而他呢，只是沉默地挂着微笑，将视线投向韩沉，看着韩沉红了的眼眶，双手插在裤兜里，动都没动，只是微笑着。

章远不知何时从哪里冒了出来，他站在罗浮生的身旁，也十分用力地摆着手臂向韩沉和朱一龙告别。火车呜呜地鸣笛，拖动身躯疾驰远去，四周很嘈杂，但章远的声音很近也很清晰。

章远说：“你干嘛要装不在乎啊？”

罗浮生终于把裤兜里的手抽了出来，一把拍到了章远的后脑勺：“放什么屁呢？我本来就不在乎。”

韩沉他们走了，罗浮生又去看了罗勤耕一次。他对罗勤耕说爸，我要走了。罗勤耕只叹了口气，点了烟，说陕北也挺不错的，我记得白宇他爸就是榆林那里的，你们去了那里应该也会有人照应。

罗浮生又说：“爸，我好像失恋了。”

罗勤耕很诧异地眨了眨眼：“哦？我都没听你说过。”

罗浮生歪嘴一笑：“嘿嘿，爸，你说我喜欢男的，是不是打你那儿遗传的啊？”

罗勤耕被他说得无语，只瞪大了眼，不很满意地看着自己的儿子。

罗浮生说：“不过还好，我也不是很伤心。他和我不合适。”

罗勤耕这才开口：“……和你走到一起的，也许不会是最合适的，也不会是你最喜欢的。就像我和你妈，我甚至不敢说我爱她。”

罗浮生懵懂地眨了眨眼。

罗勤耕笑了：“我和你说这干什么……总之，你要好好照顾自己。”

罗浮生一时红了眼眶，没出息地抽了抽鼻子：“您也是。”

出发当天，站台上挤满了人。他们三个也没家长来送，就撑着头看人生百态。

他们的胸前都别着大红花，四周都是激昂高亢的音乐，罗浮生冲着正在站台上搂着父母哭的女孩们哈哈大笑，吓得一群人骂他神经病。

白宇被他逗乐了：“罗浮生，发什么病呢？”

罗浮生把头伸到车窗外，卯足了劲儿，大喊一声：

“老子开心！这狗屁四九城老子早就待腻啦！哭什么哭，毛主席挥手我前进，我罗浮生，广阔天地，一定大有作为！”


End file.
